


Father's Favorite

by Skyz_sleep_deprived



Series: The World is against you, Family is with you [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Techno is in the story, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot-centric, Wilbur has pink hair, he died it brown, he's not that impactful tho, i will die on this hill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyz_sleep_deprived/pseuds/Skyz_sleep_deprived
Summary: Growing up, Wilbur knew he wasn't the favorite. He knew that Techno was.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Series: The World is against you, Family is with you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058672
Comments: 5
Kudos: 402





	Father's Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> Jumping from the first story, some time has passed.

In the nether you had to survive alone or together. Wilbur and Techno had been different from the rest. Piglins, but not. They didn’t know why they were different. They just knew they didn’t fit into the mold. 

They were twins. They knew this. They were on their own. They knew this. 

They would be together forever. They would use their abilities for survival. 

And then, one day, they ran out of supplies. Both boys were hungrier than ever. So his older brother, by two minutes, left their hiding place to go and find them food. 

He never came back. 

Wilbur knew he wasn’t dead. He knew it for a fact. His older brother wouldn’t just die. His older brother was a fighter. He would feel it if his brother died. He wasn’t dead, just somewhere else. 

Time passed however. Wilbur grew alone. He survived. He never gave up his search. And he wouldn’t. Not even when the strange creatures that walked through the portals tried to kill him. Tried to hunt him down.

He didn’t know why they tried to kill him. He didn’t want to know either. 

Then there was a man with wings that found him one day. The man introduced himself as Phil and offered to take Wilbur with him. Telling him they could return to the nether at any time. Seeing how Phil had many supplies, Wilbur agreed.

When he was stronger, better even, he would come back and look for his brother. 

It turns out he didn’t need to. When they got to the home, there Techno stood. Both boy’s cried in each other's arms. 

“I thought you died!” 

That’s what his brother said to him. His older brother had thought him dead. It turned out that the strange creatures that came through the portals had cornered him, told him they had killed his family, and were going to kill Techno too. Phil had stepped in, and saved his brother. 

Techno had tried looking for him at first. His brother didn’t believe them at first. But then when he couldn’t find Wilbur anywhere he had accepted his twin was dead. They were both finally reunited. 

Twins separated, and were now whole. 

In the nether, you had to survive on your own or with others. 

With Phil, you didn’t need to. He could be a...kid. 

It was weird. 

He wasn’t used to it. He was used to fighting for survival. He wasn’t used to playing and reading. 

But he felt loved. And that was enough. He was loved by his brother, and he was loved by his new father. So what if others didn’t accept him because he was part piglin? That didn’t matter to him. What did matter to him was family. And he finally had that. 

But he noticed, soon after he had been with Phil, that he was not the favorite. Techno was the favorite. 

Phil would drop almost everything for Techno. For him it was always the same answer. Over and Over again. 

“ Sorry Will, I’m busy” 

If Wilbur had been more perceptive he would have seen Phil do the same to Techno. He would’ve seen that Phil was working on something big, a present for both boys. 

But Wilbur was a child, and he did not pick up on these things easily. 

And one day, Phil found him lying on his bed. Crying his eyes and sneezing like a little piglet. His pink hair hiding his eyes. Tail curled around him, as some form of protection. He looked pathetic. 

“Will, what’s wrong?”

Ah, his ever caring father, always looking out for him. 

“...’othing”

Phil had picked him up and wrapped his wings around him. He allowed Wilbur to cry into his shoulder. He cooed at him. Wilbur didn’t understand why. Normally, in the nether, you were reprimanded for showing emotions. It was a sign of weakness. 

“If your crying then it does matter” 

He sniffled. “Do-do you like ‘echie more ‘han me?”

“What? Oh Will, No...I love you both the same” 

“It doesn’t feel like it”

His father sighed. Wilbur didn’t know if that meant he had messed up or not. He didn’t want to anger his father, he loved him. He didn’t know why he was so bothered about it either. But he was. 

“...I was going to give this to you on Christmas, but I think you could use it now”

His father carried him into the basement of their home. Filled with junk and spare things. In the middle of the room stood two presents, wrapped with a bow on top of each. His father let him down and slowly walked towards the presents, grabbing one and bringing it over to him. 

Slowly Wilbur touched it. It felt like a box. He jiggled it around, something bumped around creating a strange noise. He looked up at his father.

Phil looked at him, giving him a comforting smile. “Go on, open it!”

With hesitance, he tore the wrapping paper off. He opened the box. 

Inside lay an orca plush, a beanie, and a yellow sweater. The orca plush drew his attention first and it looked soft to the touch. He held it close to his chest. He giggled. He loved it already. His father put a hand on his cheek, making him look up.

Phil’s eyes held warmth. His smile is comforting and nice. It was different to the creatures from the portals. 

“ I didn’t mean to make you feel bad Wil. I was making you and Tech presents. I’m sorry I didn’t notice sooner”

He sat the plush down and hugged his father. He had never been treated this nicely before. Besides Techno, he didn’t have anyone else. This was new. It was a good change. He liked this change. 

“ ‘t’s ‘kay!” 

His father’s comforting voice filled the room. “How about me and you have a day? Just the two of us”

Wilbur’s tail wagged back and forth. His ears flopped up and down. 

“ ‘d like ‘hat! “

He smiled. He liked Phil. He liked Techno. Together, they made a perfect family.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate.


End file.
